A brown sweatshirt costs $$21$, which is $3$ times as much as a yellow pair of gloves costs. How much does the yellow pair of gloves cost?
The cost of the brown sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$21 \div 3$ $$21 \div 3 = $7$ A yellow pair of gloves costs $$7$.